


If I Never Knew You

by Sille92



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, So much angst, You Have Been Warned, reader want her own cafe, she has insecuritys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: You have doubts about your relationship with Jared. He helps you to chase them away.





	If I Never Knew You

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind of came... out of nowhere. I wanted to write a bit on Favour and started a Disney Song Playlist. The first song that came on was "If I never knew you" from Pocahontas. It inspired me to write this little One-Shot. I couldn't write anything else. So I hope you like it.And also still searching for a Beta!

The flat was dark when you came home from a long day at work. Nothing knew but you kind of wished that Jared would be home already. You missed him. And filming only started three weeks ago. It was just so hard to be separated from him. You got used to his presence during the hiatus and wished that he didn’t have to go back.

 

“Nothing to be done. At least he will be home for the weekend,” you said to the room as you put your bag down and hang up your jacket. Knowing that didn’t make it any easier though. Jared would only be home for the next two days. Not much time for you two to spend together but you would try to use it as best as you could.

 

You sighed and rolled your shoulders. Today was not a good day. The work was hard. You knew working as a barrister would not be easy but you loved your job. So much that you even saved money for your own café. It was always your dream to have one of your own. Until then you were stuck working at a small cafe´in the city.

 

Today was not only busy day but to make matters worse a couple of Jared’s fans were your customers this afternoon. At first it wasn’t so bad. They talked about the recent videos of him from the San Diego Comic Con last weekend. You actually had to suppress a smirk as you heard how they swooned about him, a proud feeling making itself known in your chest. But after a while, one of the girls seemed to recognize you as his girlfriend and began talking.

 

It became hard to work after that. You couldn’t believe what they were saying about you and your relationship with Jared. They didn’t even try to whisper. They talked deliberately loud so you would hear them.

 

“Can you believe that someone like that is Jared’s girlfriend?”

 

“I don’t know what he sees in her.”

 

“Just look at her. They don’t fit together at all.”

 

“He should dump her if you asked me.”

 

These were not even the worst things they said. But you were stuck serving them and couldn’t they anything. The customer comes first. As always.

 

You shook your head. No time to dwell on these girls. They don’t know you or anything about your relationship with Jared. You tried to tell yourself that at least. The thoughts were stuck in your head and you couldn't get them out. These fans just voiced out loud what you asked yourself for the whole year you were dating him. Why did he choose a simple girl like you? A nobody?

 

You weren’t able to lose the negative thoughts for the rest of the evening. Preparing dinner didn’t help as was the Disney playlist you listen to on Youtube. Nothing was able to chase away the idea that you were not good enough for Jared. That he would better off with anybody else. You weren’t even able to eat your meal because you lost your appetite. You just pushed the food around on your plate.

 

After a while, you gave up on eating altogether and left the dishes on the kitchen table. Hugging yourself you sat down on the couch in the living room, only turning the floor lamp on. Still thinking about the girls and the comments they made about you, you didn’t notice the few tears that were running down your cheeks. Why was Jared together with you? What was in it for him?

 

You were so deep in your thoughts that you didn’t hear the front door open or close. You only came aware of the other person in the flat as a pair of strong arms came up behind you and hugged you.

 

“Hey, babe”, you heard Jared’s voice near your ear.

 

“Jared,” you croaked and cleared your throat. “You were supposed to come home tomorrow.” You winced mentally. Jared could absolutely hear that you have been crying. Your voice didn’t hide anything even though you tried.

 

“Babe?”, he asked. “Is something wrong?”

 

You opened your mouth to answer but the words got stuck in your throat. So you settled for shaking your head. At least he was not able to see your voice.

 

“Y/N. Talk to me? Please?” Jared urged you but you just shook your head again. His arms loosened their hold so he could step around the couch and kneel before you. You tried to wipe your tears away before he faced you but it was of no use. He already knew you were crying.

 

His hands came up to frame your voice. “Y/N. What happened? Why were you crying?” he promoted you again with a soft voice.

 

Knew tears spilled over your cheeks as you saw the concern in his eyes. He was just too good for you. What were your doing by being with him? A sobbed escaped your mouth.

 

“Hey, hey.” Jared tried to soothe you as he pulled you into a hug without getting up from the floor. “It’s okay. I’m here. It’s going to be okay.”

 

You sobbed into his shoulder and held on tight. Even though you knew you didn’t deserve him you still weren’t able to pull back from his comfort.

 

After a few minutes, you were able to calm down again and moved away a bit. Jared framed your face again. “Will you tell me know what happened?” You closed your eyes at his question.

 

“There were some girls at the cafè today. Some fans of yours,” you began, unable to lie to him. “They talked about me and our relationship and…. Why are you with me, Jared?”

 

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“Why are you together with me? You could do so much better and…”

 

“Hey, stop right there!” He brought your face closer to his. “Did these girls talk shit about our relationship?”

 

You just nodded not able to say anything with his face so close to yours.

 

“I’m with you because I love you. You brighten my life every day since I met you. I can’t do better. I don’t want to do better because I already have the best girlfriend I could ever have.” he explained. “You need to believe that. You need to believe in us.”

 

You couldn't say anything. Still in doubt about your worth in Jared’s life. He saw the self-loathing in your eyes and without saying anything he got up and moved to your laptop. The Disney Playlist was still on. He cut the music as he searched for a specific song. You were able to identify it in the first few seconds. It was one of your favorites after all.

 

Jared came back to you and held out his hand for you to take. “Let me show you?” he begged. You took his hand with hesitation. Helping you up and pulling you close he moved you both to the middle of the room.

 

“If I never knew you…” he sang softly into your hair as he swayed you to the music.

 

“Jared,” you started but he interrupted you.

 

“Shush… let me show you.”

 

He pressed your head to his chest. You were able to hear his breath as he began to sing again. Tears came to your eyes again and run down your cheeks. A warm feeling made its way from your heart through our whole body. It was a good feeling. It chased all the negative ones away.

 

You danced the whole song and only stopped when the next one started. Jared gave you a kiss on your hair before he pulled away.

 

“Believe me know?” he asked smiling.

 

You were only able to return it. Standing on your toes, you placed a light kiss on his lips.

 

“Yes. Thank you, Jared. I love you too.”

 

The end.


End file.
